2014-02-12 - Hero Talk
Despite the cold winter air, John and Cyber are out in the sky. Flying and enjoying the freedom of the Skys. The Biomechanical dragon is far above the mid west some ten to fifteen thousand feet in the air. Not doing anything other that just flying around, diving and climbing. The Sunlight shining on him is muted. He's far enough above ground no one would rally know he is there, and the fact that he is small, he won't be mistaken for some sort of craft on radar. Every moment he feels transmitted through Cyber as he makes a Dive tucking in his wings and diving at 500 miles an hour dropping from fifteen thousand feet to about nine thousand feet before flaring the dragon wings and once more starting to climb. Superboy's not quite out for a joyride, not at this height, but he's not in any great hurry either. That's a much higher elevation. He'd probably have missed Cyberdragon entirely if he didn't see a strange glint of light off something metallic slightly above. He climbs, metallic objects in upper atmosphere generally being worth at least looking into. He gets close enough to make out the shape of the thing, and blinks, staring for a bit starting to recognize some of the more cybernetic features, which at least makes the encounter a little less weird. Cyberdragon as those wings flare he lashes out with his tail curling one of his wings and performs a 180 degree turn with some good agility, forcing a slight dive to keep speed up to prevent from falling from the sky. Cyberdragon now hovers in mid air, yes flapping those wing Cyberdragon hovers some four hundred feet away from Superboy. There is more a hesitation on the Dragon's part, gauging the person he now has in front of him is going to react to him. A hand flexes showing his deadly claws which seemingly get longer and more serrated. Designed to rend and tear flesh savagely. Other that that there are no hostile movements, no acts of aggression. Just waiting to see what Superboy will do. "You know, as far as immediate reactions go, claws is a pretty crappy one," Superboy points out, crossing his arms. "I mean, maybe if I showed up on a flying white horse with a lance or something, or you were carrying a robotic princess." He gives a small smile at his own joke. There is something of a Smirk when Superboy makes a joke. The symbols on Superboy are familiar, from his research. "Hey nothing like, getting to the point of the matter." And those Wings once more Flare and he moves Towards Superboy. Not aggressively, just to get to the point where neither of them have to half shout over four hundred feet. He still keeps some distance away. "My apologies, last few weeks have been... stressful for me." His voice is honest, as the claws have shrunken back down. On close inspection, the creature appears to be a perfect blend of organic and technological. Seamless integration, a perfect melding. "Cyberdragon from New York...You are one of the Kryptionans from Metropolis?" he asks just to be sure. Superboy looks the cyborg over for a few moments, and nods. "Yeah. Superman's... basically my dad. Bit more complicated than that, but that's the gist of it." He considers Cyberdragon. "Actually /from/ New York, or just based there?" "Ah can pick your enemies, your friends, can't pick your family." Is all he says, "But from what I read of him, one hell of a man." He seems to have respect, and then with some sympathy. "And one heck of legacy to live up to. I don't envy you." As Cyberdragon hovers there and then looks down. Then with some thought he says, "Attending college, and based there. Debating relocating how ever." "Just ask because..." he gestures vaguely. "Seem a little bit advanced for what they can pull off. Shoot, Cyborg is probably not /quite/ as advanced. Don't tell him I said that, though. I'm guessing alien?" he wonders, and takes a look around. "You wanna do this a little closer to the ground?" he asks, seeming to hover effortlessly, the only motion being when the wind expectantly changes. As he looks down at himself and then says, "Alien tech yeah, Long story." He doesn't want to give too much detail away. "Kinda stuck with it." Then with a Smile he nods as he flaps those wing will lash out and he will loop around and then dive to the ground tucking his wings in and diving nice and fast. Heading to a open area away from most populated areas. He's not showing off entirely but he has a form perfectly suited to flying as he gets close to the ground his wings will flare and he will pull up sharply as sets down on the ground with the wings folding up on his back. Superboy follows, in a sort of powered free fall, arms tucked in tight, head lifted only to see where he's going. He passes Cyberdragon, and guides him to some corporate owned farmland, one of those massive farms where the only people around for a mile are the workers, and with it the middle of winter, there's not a whole lot of that going on. While Cyberdragon flares his wings to stop, Superboy just sorta impacts, but without damaging the floor. He just hit the ground at a significant portion of the speed of sound without leaving anything deeper than a footprint. He's looking Cyberdragon over again. "You said something about relocating? I'm actually based out of New York right now myself, though I don't think I've seen you around campus. Probably remember." As he lands Cyberdragon nods, "Yeah I haven't actually been as you might say Active in the Crime fighting community. I been more concerned with keeping my head down, out of sight. I... for a time was based out of the Avengers Academy. Circumstances forced me to pull out." The area seems to be a nice place. Looking around, "Must have done a better job of staying out of sight if uh, Superman's Son never saw me." He almost said Superboy, but uses a more respectful terminology. "Forgive me, The heroes I grew up with were Iron man, X-men." Indicating he is not entirely familiar with all the heroes of the other world yet." "Superboy's fine," the young man says. "What everyone else calls me. I have it on some high school report cards, even," he says with a chuckle. "You ever have classes with Dad? He sorta retired from heroing for a bit to teach there. "I knew of him but never actually crossed my path. Bunch of Students there and I had a personality clash. In a nut shell Superboy, I feel they are in the hero act to stroke their Egos. I'm in it to learn what I can do. Do it right, and help people. Not get my Ego stroked. or deal with constantly fighting or arguing. That... and I was sorta forced into the Academy. By SHIELD." He says almost with out emotion, a little upset. "I grew up admiring heroes, seeing them as symbols of what we could become. When I had the ability to be a Hero... I underestimated the constant stress I would be under." Superboy's expression grows serious. "It's... hard to adjust to," he says. "A lot of heroes, especially younger heroes... it's a vague sort of 'I want to do good' and... when you can deflect bullets with your mind, it's pretty easy to think you're invulnerable. To think that nothing can hurt you. Slap the general level of attractiveness most of the super powered community has, and it's real easy to think of yourself as a rock star. Put an S on your chest? You might actually think you don't need to earn it." He's serious throughout, solemn. "You help people, you sacrifice, you lose things," he says, pausing for a moment, "and gain things. You realize there's fights you can't win, that you're not invincible, and that someone doesn't necessarily have to hit you to hurt you." He makes a vague gesture back in the direction of New York. Depending on Cyberdragon's sense of direction, he'd know that Superboy is actually gesturing directly towards New York state, or at least Conneticut. "This entire thing with Luthor and Savage, they make good points. There's problems with the way a lot of us do things, but... well, let's just say that I'm not going to start living my life the way Lex Luthor wants anytime soon." As Cyber listens to Superboy he nods. "Oh I am resistant to a lot of things, but I also know from experience," He says rubbing his right side recalling when Ultron back handed him on christmas day how it broke four ribs, punctured his lung. "I am far from invincible. What you see is actually an Adaptive universal environmental survival suit. It was designed for war, and it's... sentient." That should make Superboy pause. "But it has knowledge that dates back over five thousand plus years as pertaining to one world. If it was some sort of doomsday weapon, I am sure it would have triggered long before now." Cyberdragon explaining his view and trust of the suit. and he turns to move with Superboy "As for Luthor and Savage, I admit that yes they have valid points. But I also do not agree and will never agree with Heroes being unmasked unless they turned rogue. Reason being they have friends and family that would be in danger. Things could be more organized, I did some research on Lexcorp, Something about how his company making weapons, and his eyes just... do not sit well with me. Dont' even get me started on Savage." "Oh, I could spend all day on character assassinating Lex Luthor, don't even get me started," Superboy says. If he's overly bothered by the armor being sentient, it doesn't show. "Dude lives in a glass house as far as that's concerned. I could probably track down some news footage that would look lovely in one of those videos, but... trying to take the high road there." "Hear of the old saying, give them enough rope, let them hang themselves? If they are up to no good, they'll make a slip up." As he moves with Superboy. "Yeah something a Hero has to never do is compromised their morals. Otherwise what they stand for is meaningless. Then again this country allows freedom of speech, have to take the good, with the bad."